Grunt
"I don't care where I fight; as long as I get to hurt someone." Grunt is a genetically engineered krogan super soldier who appears in Mass Effect 2. Grunt is voiced by Steve Blum. __TOC__ Powers Krogan Berzerker *'Rank 1' **Health: +20.00% **Weapon Damage: +5.00% **Health Regeneration: 20.00 points per second *'Rank 2' **Health: +30.00% **Weapon Damage: +10.00% **Health Regeneration: 30.00 points per second *'Rank 3' **Health: +40.00% **Weapon Damage: +15.00% **Health Regeneration: 40.00 points per second *'Rank 4' Unlocks choice between Krogan Pureblood or Krogan Warlord **'Krogan Pureblood': Grunt's mastery of his blood rage increases his already fantastic regeneration rate, letting him survive wounds that would kill other krogan. ***Health: +50.00% ***Weapon Damage: +15.00% ***Health Regeneration: 55.00 points per second **'Krogan Warlord': Grunt can go berserk without losing his lethal focus, increasing his weapon damage. ***Health: +50.00% ***Weapon Damage: +25.00% ***Health Regeneration: 40.00 points per second Dossier Originally, Commander Shepard was seeking Warlord Okeer to recruit for the fight against the Collectors. But when the Commander arrived on Korlus, Okeer had completed his grand experiment: a krogan super soldier. Unfortunately, a Blue Suns gangleader, Jadore, vented poisonous gases into the lab, suffocating Okeer to death. Shepard brought the krogan super soldier on board the Normandy and released him from his tank. The krogan's first thought was to kill Shepard. but before he could, he desired a name. He chose "Grunt", because it was the last thing he heard from Okeer's dying words and he considered it short and simple. Grunt relented from killing Shepard when the Commander promised him a good fight. Lacking the sense of personal honour other members of his race hold, Grunt is both violent and highly unpredictable. While considered by Cerberus to be reckless, unpredictable and irrationally violent, he is nonetheless considered of high value to the mission thanks to his unsurpassed physical strength and fighting prowess. In close quarters, Grunt is known to charge recklessly into the midst of his foes, though unlike more disciplined krogan fighters, such as Wrex, he may not necessarily wait for Shepard's orders before doing so. Grunt while highly violent often appears childlike and enthusiastic (particularly about violence and combat) in conversation with Shepard. He also seeks guidance from Shepard due to a combination of his young age, lack of krogan guidance and no history (having spent his entire life in a tank) , for example when he is going through puberty and struggles to control himself. Loyalty: Rite of Passage EDI or Kelly alerts Shepard that Grunt has become somewhat anxious, pacing back and forth in his room. Upon talking to him, Grunt will reveal his emotional state to Shepard, describing it as similar to krogan blood frenzy and being confused about how to handle it. EDI suggests visiting Tuchanka and consulting the Clan Leader there. The Clan Leader explains that Grunt is simply undergoing puberty and must take part in the Rite of Passage to prove himself as a krogan and join a clan. Gatatog Uvenk objects to allowing a tank-bred abomination to undertake the Rite, but the Clan Shaman gives Grunt permission nonetheless. Shepard accompanies Grunt to the Rite as his krantt. The Rite itself is a gauntlet of waves of wild fauna, including Varren, Klixen and a Thresher Maw as a boss. For the thresher maw you need only survive for five minutes to complete the Rite. However, killing it before time runs out earns you an achievement, respect among the krogan and several breeding requests for Grunt and one for Shepard. Upon completing the rite, you will be confronted by Uvenk, who now seems impressed and accepting of the tank-bred Grunt. You have the options of talking him off or fighting him (or both if you have sufficient Renegade score). Soon afterwards, Grunt will refer to you as his Battlemaster. Trivia *Unlike other krogan, Grunt's crest is a series of small bony ridges rather than a single, large, coloured plate (this is due to his young age; as Krogan mature, their crest solidifies). *Like Legion, Shepard may research a special weapon for Grunt, a shotgun called the Custom Claymore. It is illegal by Citadel standards and it's noted that the recoil alone would shatter human bones; despite this, Shepard can use it, likely due to the cybernetic enhancements recieved during the Lazarus project. *There is a bug present in at least the Xbox 360 version where, even if Grunt is loyal, Fortification will not be unlocked. This issue is also present on the PC version; however, you are still able to learn this ability. *On Omega if Grunt is in your squad when you converse with the Blood Pack leader Garm at Archangel's base, he will ask Grunt why he follows Shepard and state that Grunt should be learning from his own kind, if asked why he will explain so that Grunt can learn from example how to live and die without fear and put that fear into his enemies' hearts, nonchantly blowing a Vorcha's head off as a demonstration. Grunt responds that Shepard does all of this and more. Category:Characters Category:Krogan Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Squad Members